scrollsofwonderfandomcom-20200215-history
Theology
Global Faith It is rare for one to not worship at least one of the aspects of a god. It is widly believed that those who do not worship an aspect are left to wander as vengeful or lonely spirits. Churches vary wildly on the principles they focus on. The nine major gods are widly known in Northern Arcamond divided into sets of three; three gods of good, three neutral gods and three evil gods. Three is a holy number; the world uses a base nine number system and the year is divided into three seasons, each containing three months. Each god has three aspects that repersent them, The major aspect is the most widely worshiped, an intermediate aspect may be worshiped commonly in smaller regions and a minor aspect that is worshipped in small communities and cults. Divine Powers Major Divine powers The Rising Sun The head god of the three pillars of the Temple of Light. The King of Gods. Major Kal-Ria God of Creation, Father of All, and the Protecter. LG Intermediate [[Kaltana|Kal-Tana]] - God of Law, god of courts, magistrates, and those that must enforce the law. LN Minor Kal-Mora - God of Retribution, Revenge, and Personal Glory. LE The Silver Lady One of the three nuetral gods Major Goddess of the shifting moon and mother of lycans. Her gift to the world is the fabric of magic. N Intermediate Goddess of Invention, Lady of Charms. NG Minor Goddess of secrets and intrigue, using science and magic for destruction and war. NE [[Umbra|Lord Umbra]] The head of the Temple of Shadow. Major God of shadow, corruption, evil, fear, and darkness. NE Intermediate [[Sayveth]] - God of purity, healing, and respite. NG Minor God of balance, change. N Lord of the Elements Major Lord of Nature. God of the natural world and the balance of the elements. N Intermediate Lord of Storms. God of wildfires and destructive storms. NE Minor Rain lord. God of growing things, life-giving rain. NG Pai Tiela, Goddess of Life Major Pai Tiela - Giver of life, goddess of ressurection, reincarnation, destiny. NG Intermediate Zha Tiela - Guide of the dead, goddess of ancestors and karma. N Minor Ur Tiela - Lady of Ghosts. Goddess of wandering spirits, undead, necromancy. NE The Beast in the Darkness Major The Beast in the Darkness - God of ravening beasts and animalistic rage. CE Intermediate Barion - The Guide. God of rangers. CG Minor Halion - The Huntsman, the Beastlord. God of woodsman, rangers, and those who live off the land. CN Val Sonan, The Shield Major Val Sonan - The Shield. God of paladins, protection, and loyalty. LG Intermediate Val Regin - The Sword. God of guardsman, soldiers, duty. Minor Val Karin - The Enforcer. God of obedience. [[Anasay]], The Wandering Mother Major Anasay - The Wandering Mother. Goddess of harvest. N. Intermediate [[Erisay]] - The Dawning One. Goddess of children, beginnings, spring planting. NG Minor [[Talasay]] - The Widow, the Widow-maker. Goddess of vengeance and fallow ground. NE. Yrlaska, The Heartless One Major Yrlaska - The Heartless One, the Cold One. Goddess of physical beauty, bane of unicorns. Intermediate Malisia - The Innocent One. Goddess of inner beauty, friendship, kindness, unicorns. Minor Fosina - Lady of Sunset. Goddess of beauty in form, structure, and nature. [[Orc Pantheon]] the great warband. [[Goblin Pantheon]] [[Dwarf Pantheon]] [[Hafling Pantheon]] [[Gnome Pantheon]] [http://scrollsofwonder.wikia.com/wiki/Elf_Pantheon Elven Patheon] Minor Divine Powers [http://scrollsofwonder.wikia.com/wiki/Johanna_LIghtbringer Saint Johanna Lightbringer] [http://scrollsofwonder.wikia.com/wiki/Great_Sky_beast The Sky Beast]=